Dead mans chest
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: Strange killings are going on in Casper Wyoming and Castiel's first hunt goes awry as he suffers from srtange voices and headaches. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. CHAPTER ONE REDID READ REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second episode. Glad you likes the first story, "There's always a price to pay for happy endings". Even thought it was poorly written you guys stuck around, it had 2000+ hits and I'm hoping this one will get more, and you'll love and become a fan of my writing. If you've notice this is different well cause I put the wrong one up and yall silly asses gon follow it and not tell me this was wrong lol. Reason why it took so long, was I had internet fro months, and we live in bumfuck California City. And he internet is in town, or Lancaster if we go there like today. So sorry for the wait,and just bare with me. Now I need yall to give me somethin now, bad good awful I do not care just review!" **

**Summary: Strange killings are going down in Casper, Wyoming, Castiel's first hunt as a human goes awry as he suffers from strange voices and his headaches gets worst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Dead man's chest.**

Sam and Dean were up in the kitchen. Sam making some coffee and Dean at the stove. Bobby sat at the table with some of his food he made himself before the boys got up and a cup of coffee. Everyone looked up when they heard Castiel walk into the kitchen. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, give or take. "Dude did you sleep at all?" Sam asked. Castiel sat down and put his head on the table. "Yes." He grumbled. "For how long?" Sam asked. "Okay no." "Why not?" Sam pressed. "Had a lot on my mind." Castiel said shrugging. "Cas if you're having trouble sleeping you should tell us." "Is he always this naggy in the mornings?" Castiel asked. Dean and Bobby chuckled. "Nope he's like this 24/7." Dean said. "Great" Sam rolled his eyes. "So Cas how do you like your eggs?" Dean asked. "I don't know." Castiel said. "Scrambled it is." Dean said. "Hope you like your bacon extra crispy." Sam mumbled. "Hey bacon taste good a little crispy." Dean said defensively. "Your take on 'crispy' it don't" Sam said. "Boy's got a point, there's a difference between crispy and burnt bacon. One tastes good while the other tastes like charcoal." Bobby chimed in. "I do not want mines burnt." Castiel said sleepily. Sam laughed. "Fine make your own damn breakfast, I'm busting my ass to make your breakfast and this is the thanks I get." Dean said dramatically. "I change my mind" Castiel said quickly. "Food for you then, and none for you." "Aw come on I was just kidding." Sam said half laughing. "Still not giving you any food." Dean said in a sing song way scrambling the eggs. "C'mon what do I have to do to get my food privileges back?" Sam asked. "Say Deans the best-" "Second best" Bobby said. "You don't know what I was going to say." "Ok finish it." "The best cook-" "Second best." Bobby said again from his newspaper. Sam snickered. "Fine. Deans the _second_ best cook you've ever known, then I'll give you some food." Sam rolled his eyes. "You are the second best cook I've ever known. Can I have some food now." "Wait and he's the better looking brother" Dean added. "I'm not saying that." Sam said. "Fine no food" Dean turned back to the stove. Sam looked to Bobby for help. "Don't look at me, make your own damn breakfast or kiss his ass for it." Bobby said. "Fine." Sam said. "Dean is the best-" "Second best" Castiel chimed in. "Thank you Cas..." Sam said sarcastically. "Second best cook I've ever known and he's the better looking brother." Dean thought about it for a second. "I don't buy it." Dean said. "And a kick ass brother who makes food for his dorky little brother." "Sold!" Deans said triumphantly. "Idjits." Bobby mumbled chuckling.

Dean gave Sam his plate of food. "Thanks" Sam said. "What are brothers for" Dean smirked. Sam glared. Dean smiled and went to Castiel. Dean's been smiling a lot now that the Apocalypse is over and he has his brother, surrogate father, and his ex-angle friend alive sharing an nice breakfast for once. Castiel was snoring lightly on the table. "Cas... Hey Cas!" Castiel bolted up. "Wh-" "Eat up" Dean said. "Set it down I'll get it later." "No eat now." Dean said bossily. "Bu-" "No sleeping at the breakfast table, either you're eating or cooking. If you're not doing one or the two then get out." Bobby said. Castiel sighed, he was hungry anyway. "Good boy." Dean said. Castiel glared at Dean but ate his food.

"Oh how I love a camera for this Kodak moment." Popped in Crowley. Bobby put down his newspaper and glared at the demon. "What the hell do you want?" He grumbled. "I see you got your angel back. How do you feel by the way?" Crowley said smugly. Castiel said nothing and turned back to his food ignoring the demon. "Not a morning person I see." Crowley said. "What do you want?" Dean asked. "Oh nothing just a 'thank you' for giving him his legs back." Crowley said pointing at Bobby. Sam, Dean and Castiel turned to Bobby. "You didn't kiss him again did you?" Sam asked. "No!" Bobby snapped. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Crowley. "What did you take this time?" "He took nothing, I gave nothing" Bobby said. "Why did you do it?" Castiel asked. "Oh it talks." Crowley jokes. They all stared waiting for an answer. "Tough crowd. Anyway it doesn't matter why I did it it's done now leave it at that." "Why are you here then?" Castiel asked. "Well I've come with very top secret news. Would have told Bobby after I gave him his legs back but I needed all members of Team Free Will present." Crowley said with a smirk looking at Castiel. "Wait..." Sam started. "You knew Cas was alive?" Dean finished for Sam. "Yep, I was the one who told grumpy over there" Dean turned to Bobby. "You didn't think we you could've told us that little bit of information?" Dean said. "Sorry it slipped my mind." Bobby said. "How could a demon telling you Cas is a alive slip your mind!" "Dean" Sam said warningly. "whatever. How did you know he was alive?" Dean asked. "Heard it form the grape vines. Anyway Castiel here is the talk of the town, well Hell. Everyone wants to know how he killed the 'Morning Star' and lived to tell the tale, Well after dying of course which he had help escaping from Hell by some angel" Crowley babbled. "Hell? You were in Hell again for how long and why?" Castiel turned back to his food not answering Sam question. "Cas-" "Later Sam" Dean said. "I know the answer to that. Lucifer knew you guys were coming, so when he went down he made sure Castiel comes down with him. I don't know how long, time difference the further you go but I here it was long enough." Crowley said giving a smug smile to Castiel.

"Wait how-" "His blood" Sam said. "Yep this little angel is not so pure now is he?" Castiel dropped his fork, he was going to say something but stopped. Crowley seemed pleased st this, but Dean was starting to worry. "So why do the demons want him?" Dean asked. "Fun maybe" Answered Crowley smirking at Castiel, who glared. "Ok so angels want him because of the blood, demons just for the hell of it. Great I thought we were done with this whole 'angles and demon wars'" Dean said, then cringing inside when he saw Castiel frown. "Ah close. I they want to use him for the war, he has the blood of the 'Morning Star' I could still smell it running through his vein and maybe Sam could too..." Crowley smiled. Sam glared at him. "Well back on topic. The demons want the same thing too, they think they could use Cas as-" "It's Castiel" Castiel spat. Dean smiled the old Cas was starting to come back. Crowley smiled. "Castiel, as the most powerful weapon against Heaven" "How would they do that, Castiel is not the antichrist so.." "Oh but that is where you're wrong Sam" Castiel's eyes grew wide. "What are you implying Crowley" Castiel grated. "Ooh I love it when he's angry adorable ain't it?" "Crowley what are you saying?" Crowley was quiet for a bit. "That you are the antichrist, always has been always will" Castiel was shaking his head. "That's not true, angels were not created to be the antichrist, God will never do that" "Oh but it wasn't God who did it, Lucifer gave you his blood, you swallowed it, you killed him, you go to hell put it all together you get the Antichrist," Castiel bolted up. "It's not true" Crowley smirked. "You an abomination just like me, we're like brothers" "I am not like you, and I am not your brother" Castiel spat. "Oh the temper on this one. What's the matter Cas can except your family, you are-" Before anyone could stop him, or they didn't want to help, Castiel pined the demon to the wall. Making Crowley gasp. "I am not you friend, or your brother, or the fucking antichrist!" Dean couldn't be more proud. Sam rolled his eyes at Deans goofy smile. Crowley smiled. "Think about it Castiel, why do you think they kept you so long, why they torture you the they did. Tell me tell them what they did to drive an angel mad" Castiel was still holding on to Crowley, eyes darting everywhere breathing angrily. "You're weak, they will break you. You might have kept it up to save Sammy dear...," Sam glared. "But know they have something bigger planed you!" "I am not weak! You're lying!" "You are Castiel, it's the truth!" "Stop it!" Castiel said bagging Crowley's head against the wall. But Crowley kept on. "That's why the angels threw you down to Hell after Raphael blew you to smithereens" Castiel let go backing up in shock. "They will never-" "They did your own family" Castiel started seeing flashes. [Flashback]_"What should we do with him?" "He needs to learn his lesson, he has sinned like humans so he will be punished like one" _[End Flashback]_. _ "N-No That didn't- it didn't happen" Castiel seemed confused, and Dean step in. "Cas-" "Yes Castiel you own family, if they wanted to kill you what makes you thing they didn't want you to suffer!" "Crowley stop it" "No he needs to hear this. He acts like he's better than us _abomination, _when they're just like us" Castiel couldn't take it no more. "Stop comparing me to you, I am not- they" "You need to remember, a selected few visit you everyday for years laughing in your face, torching you" Castiel started hyperventilating shaking his head. "I-I" "They erased your memory huh?" "Crowley I think that's enough" Dean said walking quickly to Castiel. "Cas, Cas, you have to calm down" Dean went to touch Castiel but he flinched away. "No do-don't touch me!" Castiel said backing into a wall. His breathing got faster, and the flashback came back stronger. [Flashback] _"I can't believe my friend!..." The kick to his gut made him gasp for air. "The one I trusted with. My. Family!" The angry man kicked with each word. "Dean, stop I'm sorry!" Dean laughed bitterly "Sorry? Oh I'll make you sorry" "Dean!" _[End flash back]

"Castiel!" Castiel was on the floor rocking back and fourth hands on his ears repeating sorry over and over. Crowley laughing. "See weak" "Crowley I suggest you leave now!"Bobby boomed. "I'm not weak" Dean tried to stop Castiel from banging his head. "Cas, you have to snap out of it" "Don't be fooled, he'll turned into the very things you hunt, soon you have to kill him!" "Crowley get out of I'll blow your fucking head off!" Dean yelled. "If you wont do it then I will. I'm not going to face the wrath of Lucifer's followers if they get hold of him!" Crowley was going to attack but as quickly as he moved he was gone in a blinding flash of light. Dean opened his eyes, he was no longer next to Castiel he was right at Sam's side, with Bobby on his right. They could hear the _thump, thump, thump,_ sound Castiel made banging his head. By the time his eye's adjusted he saw someone standing over him. The person knelt down to Castiel's level. "Hey you get away from him!" Dean said ready to jumped the guy, but Sam stopped him. "What are you-" "Look" Sam said pointing. Dean turned back to Castiel eye's wide with shock. "I'm not weak, so sorry, 'm not weak" Castiel said over an over again. _"Yes you are, you're weak Castiel" _Said a voice in his head. "Hey, Cas, Cassie?" Castiel stopped and lifted up his head. "Gabriel?" Castiel said weakly. "Hey kiddo, let's get you up" Gabriel said smiling softly. Castiel nodded absently, and clung on to Gabriel. "Is it true, I don't want to go back there, please don't make me-" "Shh, shh it's not true" "I don't want to go back" Castiel repeated. "Pleas don't leave me" "Shh, it's alright" Gabriel soothed. Dean, Sam, and Bobby stared in shock, Gabriel was acting brotherly a dead Gabriel at that. "Just close your eyes, it's ok" Gabriel touched Castiel's forehead ans Castiel went limp. Gabriel quickly caught his dead weight and picked him up bridal style then vanished. Dean was going to panic, but he heard the faint sounds of wings in the study. Dean was the first one to move, Sam and Bobby followed. When they got to the study Gabriel was laying him down on the cot. Gabriel stared at his brother sadly, watching his chest move up and down with each steady breath. Then his face narrowed and he turned to the hunters. If looks could kill they would be splatter all over the place right now. "Couldn't do a simple job!" "I thought you were dead" Dean said. "Well here I am, alive an well, thanks for the welcome back party seeing my brother halfway out of his mind is a great present" Gabriel said sarcastically. "Hey-" "Don't don't say anything or so help me I will smite your ass" Gabriel said. "What the hell happened?" Sam asked. "He had a nervous break down, Hell and the lack of sleep can do that to you! I Can't e he risked his life for you, and this is the thanks he gets!" Gabriel snapped. Sam frowned. "Hey don't take it out on him-" "All you had to do was find him and take care of him. So simple!" "Where were you then huh?" "_I_ was making sure demons and other angels didn't get to him" "Well you great job. Cause we just found Castiel with Meg!" Dean said. Gabriel and Dean where going to attack each other but Sam and Bobby step in. "Wait, that was you at the morgue?" Sam asked. "Yes" "How did you get back, and why did you bring Castiel back?" "I don't know how i got back, but when I heard you dick heads went after Lucifer and won with the lost of my brother. I had to do something, and killing over and over again would've gotten old quick." Dean and Sam rolled their eyes. "So I went down under and brought him back, didn't care of God was against it. I had to do it" He said softly looking down at his brother. "Now hes- Look questions later I have to go. Take care of him this time, God I swear you guys can't do anything right"

"If you hate us so much why don't take him somewhere safe?" Dean asked, "Because Cassie here is quite found of you" Dean smirked. "Don't get cocky, if I come back and there's so much as a scratch on him, get ready for round two of the mystery spot, but this time you'll remember, and it will be more humiliating" Dean glared. "Yeah whatever" Gabriel was going to leave but Sam stopped him. "Wait... is it true? Him being the Antichrist?" Sam asked. "It's just a rumor. He'll wake up soon probably around dinner time so make sure he eats" and he was gone. Sam, Dean and Bobby took a glance at Castiel sleeping on the cot. "I'll clean up the table" Bobby said. Sam pat Dean on the shoulder. "I'll check and it out" "Yeah I'll stay here" Dean said. He picked up and wooden chair and took watch of Castiel.

**Somewhere in Wyoming**

It's a beautiful Autumn day in the Wyoming plains. Its nice and warm, not too hot or too cold just right. The sun was up playing hide and seek with the clouds. Tall grass swaying to a beautiful song, majestic mountains showing off in a distance and in the middle of it all, an asphalt road. A crimson red 2011 Chevy Camaro, speeds down the road, making the red, green, and yellow leave dance in the air.

In the Chevy a married couple. A man in his early 40's, medium built blue eyes, dark short hair flowing in the wind. He had on a black dress pants, with a blue shirt with a navy blue tie with vertical strips of crimson red. He turns to his wife who is busy with the map. She was a light brown skin woman in her mid 30's, very curvy her fall dress hugged her body. Her long dark hair in a tight bun. Her brown eyes looks at the map with a scrutinizing look. "Honey we have GPS we'll never get lost." He said chuckling. "I still think we shoul've taken the main road." She replies with her thick British accent. He smiles. "Jazz come on relax, I know you love the scenery" He said. "Richard I do love the scenery, but I don't think when I said a nice getaway from the kids meant visiting the in-laws" She said putting the map up. "Jasmine they love you, and besides it's their 50th anniversary we have to see them" Richard said. "Yeah maybe a tad bit too much. Sometimes I wish it was the other way around, they hating me not wanting anything to do with me like a normal family" Jasmine said. Richard laughed. "Like your parents?" "My parents do want anything to do with your parents, they tolerate you" They both laughed. "Yeah my parents can be a little too much, but hey a little love'n cant do no harm" He said Jasmine smiled seductively. "Maybe we could do a little love'n" Richard had a big smile on his face. "Oh I like the sound of that." Jasmine smiled. "Yeah?" "Mmhmm" They both chuckled, then a loud boom erupted from the car. Richard lost control then gained it back and pulled over on the shoulder.

"What the hell?" He said. "Think we blown a tire?" Jasmine asked. "Sound like it, I'm going to check." Richard got out of the car and inspected all four tires. "Huh?" He huffed putting his hands on his hips. "What is it?" She asked, getting out the car to join her husband. "All four tires are fine" Richard said. "Then what was that noise, did we hit something?" She asked. They both looked back on the road and saw nothing, then an ear splitting scream broke the peaceful silence. "Richard" she said getting closer to her husband. "Lets go" He said quickly pulling her to the car. "Richard someone could be in danger" "Not now honey" He said as he got into the car. He couldn't help but think that scream was familiar. Once Jasmine was in he started to start the car only realizing its not in the ignition. "Honey did you take the keys?" He asked looking for them. Jasmine said nothing. "Jazz?" He turned to look at his wife. She was still looking straight ahead. "Jasmine?" he went to touch her shoulder and her head slid off. The sound of skin and blood rubbing together. When her head hit the floor with a sickening thud Richard scrambled out of the car landing flat on his ass. "No" He whimpered. Scooting away like a frighten five year old. "No I had more time" A dry evil laugh made Richard jump. "What do you want for me!" he yelled once he got up. "Why did you take her!" He screamed into the air. Then suddenly it got very hard to breathe. _"I want..." _the voice said. _"I want what is ours!" _and Richards screams reverberated throughout the empty plains.

**Sioux Falls South Dakota.**

When Castiel woke up it was dark out. _Wait a minute? _Castiel thought. _When did I go to sleep. _Sitting up he realized he was in the study on a cot. _When did I get here? _"Get dress" Castiel snapped his head to Dean who was sitting in a corner on a chairs backward. "Huh?" "Get dress, clothes or on you bed, hurry it up" Dean said before getting up. Castiel nodded and got up.

When Castiel came down he was fully dressed, in one of Dean's old shirts and jeans. Dean was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs with his old jacket in his hands for Castiel. "Where are we going?" Castiel asked. Dean made a hand gesture for him to lift his arms up. Castiel did and Dean helped put his jacket on Castiel. "Out" He said, and started walking to the living room. "Will Sam and Bobby join us?" "Nope. Sam, Bobby we're going out do you need anything?" Dean asked grabbing the keys off the table. "No, Wait we?" Sam asked. He lifted his head from his laptop to see Castiel up and dressed. "Yeah we got a problem with that?" Dean asked. "No I just think..., Cas are you ok?" "Leave the boy alone. Bring back some beer" Bobby added. Dean nodded and walked out the door. Castiel followed hesitantly. Once they left Sam turned to Bobby with one of his bitch faces. "Don't look at me like that. Dean know what hes doing" The 'I hope' was left unsaid. "But-" "Look Dean is better qualified for getting Cas to talk. Beside he like him more than me and you. So let them be" Sam sighed. "Yeah you're right".

…...

The drive to McDonalds was very quiet. Castiel said nothing but looked out the passenger window. Dean rolled down his window to order. "Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" "Uh..." Dean said looking at the bored. "Hey Cas what do you want?" "I not hungry" Castiel mumbled. Dean rolled his eyes. "Reminds me of someone" He muttered. "Ok, can I get two big macs, two large fries, four apple pies and two milkshakes" "What flavor?" Dean looked at Castiel who was just staring out the window. "Chocolate" "Alright pull up to the front"

Dean parked in the empty field Castiel had found him on earlier. "Alright dinner" Dean said handing Castiel a bag. "I said I wasn't-" "Yeah yeah, and I'm God" "But you're not" "Exactly" Dean said shoving the bag to Castiel. Castiel glared at Dean. "What eat" Dean said. Castiel sighed and began running through the bag. The first thing Castiel pops out was the pie and milkshake. "Eat your burger first" Dean said with a mouthful of his burger. Castiel gave him sad puppy eyes. Dean knew who to blame for that. "Don't look at me like that, eat you fries and burger then get the sweets" With another sighed Castiel did what he was told.

Castiel took a bit of his burger. He made the same face he did when they were after famine. Dean had to chuckle. "Makes you happy huh?" And Castiel did another thing that shocked Dean. He laughed. "That was not one of my finest moments" Castiel said. Dean laughed. "I think it pretty funny" They ate in silence for some time. "Dean?" Castiel said. "Yeah?" "Why did you bring me out here?" Dean swallowed his mouthful and turned to Castiel. "Why do there have to be a reason?" Dean answered with a question. Castiel but his burger down and gave him a look. Dean rolled his eyes and wiped the ketchup off his face. "What is taking you out to eat a crime now?" Again with a question. "Dean I am not stupid. Why don't you just ask me instead of sweet talking me into it" Dean laughed but Castiel was glaring. "Look what Crowley said-" "It's not true" "What part, cause he said a lot" Dean huffed. "I'm not the Antichrist" Castiel said sadly. "Do you believe that, you can say it all you want but do you believe it?" Castiel looked out the window and said nothing. Dean said. "Look Cas this is going to sound like one of Sam;s bitch moments but bare with me" Dean took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to comfort a friend without sounding like a damn soap opera.

"Look I don't want you to feel like you have to do this alone. We're going to figure this out ok..." Castiel said nothing. Dean cleared his throat. "Hey I'm pouring my heart out here" Castiel turned to Dean. "Look you have Sam, me, Bobby hell even Gabriel." Gabriel's name made him perk up. "That was real? Gabriels alive?" "Uh yeah, surprised us too. Anyway?" "How did he come back?" "I don't know, look just talk to us when you're feeling down, well I don't know about Bobby but yeah you have us. Man you have an attetion span of a child". Castiel glared. "Part of being human is talking about whats bothering you, don't bottle it up" "But you don't-" "Don't worry about me do as I say not as I do" Castiel sighed. "But when you do decide to talk, don't go crying on me ok?" Dean said trying to sound more macho. "Now eat your food, I didn't pay a but load for nothing." Dean said. "Can you teach me?" "Teach you what, being human?" "That and hunting. I want to learn how to fight-" "The human way. Yeah sure you've come to the right place, now eat up" Castiel did what he was told. "Oh you get one of those pies, give me the other" "You're going to eat all three pies?" "Yeah I'm friggen starve'n" Castiel shook his head and gave him the pie. Dean took it greedily. "Sam was right you do eat like a pig" "Shuddup" Dean said. Castiel smiles to himself and takes a sip of his milkshake.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 2

**One week later**: Outside in Bobby's garage. Dean teaches Castiel how to re-assemble a 45. pistol. "Again" Dean said, pacing back and forth, hands behind his pack like a drill Sargent. Castiel who was sitting at the bench quickly put the gun together, cocking it then putting the safety on before he set it down. Castiel placed his hands in his laps and looked up at Dean for further instruction. Dean stops and picks up the gun examining it. "Hmm?..." he said. Nodding in approval, Dean puts the gun down. "Ok I think we're getting somewhere" Dean clapped his hands together. "Alright 20 minute brake then we could work on some combat moves" Castiel nods but stayed seated. Stiff as a board showing no signs of getting up. Dean rolls his eyes. "C'mon feather brains" Castiel stands up awkwardly. Dean slings an arm over Castiel's shoulder causally and they headed inside. "See part of being human is you have to eat on regular basis." "Why?" Castiel asks. "So you don't kill over" he said. "Why?" Castiel asked. "Because your not eating balanced meal" "Balanced? Nothing you eat is balanced" Castiel said. "You're messing with me huh?" Castiel gave him an innocent look. "Look you just have to eat three times a day. Breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon, and dinner at night" Castiel was going to say something but Dean stopped him. "And it don't have to be healthy"

The past few days has been a little hard but Dean thinks Castiel is making progress. Though he wont talk about his time in Hell but Deans patient. Since then Castiel started to sleep better. Instead of him dragging himself into the kitchen he started to have a little spring in his step. Always with a smile. Which was kind of a shock to the hunters when the first saw it. They were eating breakfast when Castiel walked in and said. "Good morning all" showing all pearly whites. "What's gotten into you?" Sam asked. Castiel just shrugged and sat down. Sure Castiel smiles, but those were barely there smiles. Castiel will smile ear to ear. And it was the brightest and most goofy smiles the hunters has ever seen. Sometimes he'll smile like a kid in a candy store when he gets good praise from Bobby by helping out in the kitchen and around the house. Dean would mutter "Teacher's pet" under his breath. He also smiles like this when he outsmart Sam in a game of chess, and checkers. Sam will always looked baffled and declare a rematch.

Though this few days has been great it also has been rough. Before things were good Castiel had gotten a really bad migraine. The first time it, happened they were all outside. Sam and Castiel were playing chess and Dean was helping Bobby with a clunker. Castiel had a small headache but ignored it. So they sat in peaceful quietness, except for Bobby yelling at Dean but it was quiet. Castiel was going to say "Check mate" but when Dean dropped a wrench he quickly put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes hissing in pain. "Cas?" Sam said worriedly. Castiel didn't hear him. The pain was too much it felt like his head was going to explode. Sam quickly got Dean and Bobby. Dean went into mother hen mode and started asking him if he was ok. "T-too bright, head... urts" Castiel grunted weakly. They spent the whole day trying help ease the pain. But Castiel just wanted them to leave him alone and let him stay in his room. He hasn't had a major headache like that for a good few days now. And they hope that, that will be the only time. So Dean told Castiel not to ignore his headaches and he should tell someone, because it could get serious like this one.

Dean and Castiel walked into the study to find Sam in Bobby's desk with his laptop pecking away at the keys. "Hey Sam" Dean said. "Hey. How's hunters school?" He asked with a smirk not taking his eyes of the screen. "It's not hunter's school" Dean said. "Yes it is" "No its not" "Yes it is" "No-" "Quit yall bitch'n!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen. Castiel shook his head and chuckled at the faces the brothers made "Sorry Bobby" They both mumbled. Then very quietly. "Bitch" "Jerk".

"So..." Dean said sometime later. "Whatcha got?" he asked. "I think I found a hunt in Wyoming, Casper to be exact" Sam said. Dean pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. Castiel leaned on the dresser. "Ok lay it on me" Dean said. "Well... a married couple was found on highway 25 eastbound. Their car had the words 'he stole from the damned' written in the wife's, Jasmine Locke's blood . She was found with her head severed off inside the car. The husband Richard Locke..." Sam took a breath "Was found eight feet away from the car, his eyes were burned out of his skull and there were signs of torture" The hairs in the back of Castiel's neck stood up at the mention of the word torture. "So we might have Casper the killer ghost on the loose" Dean chuckled. "Get it" Sam rolled his eyes. " That wasn't funny." "C'mon it was a little" Dean said. "Anyway..." Sam sighed. "It might be a ghost" Castiel shivered a little he had a feeling this was something more than a ghost. But why? "Ok so we have a hunt. When do we leave?" Dean asked. "We could leave right now, get room for the night and get to the morgue in the morning." Sam said. Dean nodded. "Ok I'll go pack" "Yeah" Sam said and they got up to go get ready "What should I do?" Castiel asked. Dean cringed, he forgot Castiel was there. "Well you're going to stay here" Dean said. Castiel's shoulders slumped. "Why?" Castiel asked. "Cas you know why" Dean said. "But whats the point of teaching me how to hunt if you don't let me come?" Castiel asked. Dean sighed not in the mood to argue. "Cas it's not- "Don't" Castiel said. He hates being treated like this, like he was a child who cant protect himself. "I've been a soldier for as long as I was created. I know how to fight. I know more about lore then anyone I was the one who help make the devil's trap-" Dean began walking away but Castiel followed him into the kitchen. "And you said I was a good shot. What more do I need to do. You might need me-"

Dean stopped and turned around. "We've been taking care of ourselves long before you showed up so don't pull that guardian angel crap on me. You're a human now Cas you can get hurt! And in case you forgot we have demons and angels that want you! One wants your head on a friggen platter, the other will try to start the apocalypse all over again!" Dean winced, that didn't come out right he didn't mean to sound like an ass. Castiel hung his head. "The rumors about me being the Antichrist are not true. You, Sam, and Bobby didn't-" "Just because we couldn't find it doesn't mean it's not true!" Dean snapped. Again he sounds like an ass. Castiel was taken aback. "So you think it's true and that I'm the Antichrist?" Castiel said sadly. He didn't want his only friend to think of him as some monster. "I-I didn't mean it like that" Dean stuttered. Then he sighed. "Look, we just want to be sure..." Dean cut himself off. "Look you staying on this one. C'mom Sam" Dean said. Sam frown and followed Dean. Castiel slumped in a chair.

He looked up when Bobby stood over him. "Don't take it the wrong way kid. In his own little messed up mind his look'n' out for ya" Castiel looked up at Bobby. Since he's been staying the Singer's house Bobbys been like a father figure he's never had. Since the day he hugged him out of the blue, Castiel's been t his side. Helping out around the house. Bobby still don't know why he did it but he never asked. Plus Castiel seemed to have grown on Bobby. Bobby would teach him how to cook, the fist three times were disastrous but he was a natural once he got the hang of it. Bobby was glad he was a fast learner, and Castiel said he was a great teacher. He also, with the help of Dean, taught him a few things about fixing cars. Which was hilarious but get into that later Castiel sighed. "I know Bobby but I think Deans overreacting. He's been..." "Protective? Yeah I could see that. But he has his reasons" "I know I just don't want them to think I'm useless because..." Castiel looked down at his hands. "I'm not an angle anymore" He finished quietly. Bobby frowned. This was the first time Castiel has been open about what he's feeling. _Damn. _He thought. _We're going to have a moment._ "Look son..." Bobby grunted as he sat down. "You're not useless..." He said in a 'duh' tone. "Sam and Dean will never toss you away because you ain't got your mojo." Castiel dropped his head and continued to play with his fingers. A nervous habit left by Jimmy or developed. _Of course they wont._ Castiel thought.

"You may loose your eyes, legs, arms, or even your angel powers and still not be useless. You know why?" Castiel shook his head. "Why?" "You still have that big brain of yours ya idjit." Bobby said poking at Castiel's head. " Do hanging with those two make loose a few?" Castiel chuckled. Bobby smiled. "You said your self. You know more lore than anyone, hell you know more than me. No matter what happens you still have the information you need. And that right that is not useless" Castiel picked his head up and looked at Bobby. "Got that?" Castiel nodded. "Yes but what if something supernatural took that away?" "Boy, you think to damn much. The point I'm tying to make is-" Castiel laughed. "I was kidding" Bobby stared in shock. " My lord I got another Winchester" he grumbled. Castiel smiled. "Thanks Bobby" "That's what I'm here for to talk so damn sense into ya, I should get paid for this as much as yall brood around I should be a millionaire" Bobby said as he left the kitchen. Castiel chuckled and shook his head. Castiel turned his head when he heard Dean walk into the kitchen. Then Sam, who Dean was glaring at. Sam returned it with bitch face #10 which was 'you're an adult act like it'. Dean cleared his throat as Castiel stares. "You can go" Dean said it so fast and low Castiel didn't hear him. "What?" "You can come jeez are you deaf?" Dean said then left. Castiel gave Sam a confused look. Sam shrugged and followed Dean out. Castiel new Sam had something to do with changing Dean's mind, because once Dean made up his mind that was that.

**Wyoming**

Team Free Will pulled up to a shabby motel, just a half a mile from Casper. Dean got out. "Ok I'll go see if they have any rooms" he said and left. Sam and Castiel sat quietly in the car. "Sam?.." "Yeah Cas?" "Um... about today I know you had something to do with..." Castiel felt nervous. Why he didn't know. This was also another thing that irked him about being human, this and sleeping but he's gotten better at that. Sam saw the nervousness in Castiel by the way he picked an invisible speck off the seats. "Don't mention it" he said giving him a smile.

**At The Morgue Next Day**

Dean and Castiel were dressed in FBI suites, and they followed and short old man. "Stop playing with your tie" Dean whispered . "Its uncomfortable" Castiel whispered back. "Leave it" Dean hissed. Castiel dropped his hands like a scolded child. Dean shook his head smiling. The mighty Angel of the Lord pouting. Dean had to hold back a laugh and followed the old man. Sam wasn't joining them. The reason was because he went to interview Richard Locke's brother. He said it will kill more time if they split up. Dean had a few protest but eventually they'd settled it. Dean would partner with Castiel and Sam would go to the Locke's place.

"Ok here they are" Said the short old man. "Make sure you put things back to where the were" "Sure thing sir" Dean said giving him friendly smile. The Dr didn't returned it. Instead he gave Dean the 'I ain't that old smart-ass' look and walked out shutting the door. "Douche" Dean mumbled. He turned and looked to Castiel. "So let's get cracking" He said clapping his hands together.

**Locke's House Casper Wyoming**

The Locke's lived in a gated community. It was filled with snooty people who probably collected expensive art,brags about how much they spent until someone else shows up with the same piece of art only, they payed more and they claim its the original. Sam shivered, he really hate stuck people almost as Dean hates planes, and he clowns. Sam got out of the Impala he was glad Dean lent him the car. It was only logical, since this place was a bit far from the morgue. They agreed at a certain time Sam will meet them at the park which was some blocks from the morgue.

It was quiet. The only sounds heard were birds singing happily and some people's water sprinklers watering their lawn. Sam walked up to the Locke's house and knocked three times. All the houses looked the same luckily he had the address. A middle age man answered the door. Sam flashed him his fake FBI credentials. "Sir I'm Agent Jones with the FBI, may I speak with you about your brother and your sister-in-law" He said professionally, making his voice sound authoritative. "uh I've already talked to police" he said warily. "well..." "Joe" "Joe, like I said I'm with the FBI" Joe was hesitant but open the door. "Come in" he said.

At The Morgue

The body of Richard Locke was cut open and ready for them. Castiel was examining the body. Dean watch just a few feet away pretending he's helping but he's being aware of things. Hes been dong this for years but the smell and taking things out of a dead body still makes him gag. And the way Castiel's face was right in the body made him want to puke right there on the spot. "Dean" Castiel says after looking over the body. "Hmm?" Dean hummed in response. "His insides are servilely burned" "What?" Dean said getting closer only to get a whiff of baked ass.

"Holy crap it is. Oh Cas c'mon" Dean said disgustedly when Castiel opened the mans mouth and looked inside. His face all up the guys grill._ How can he tolerate the smell?_ He thought. "So is his mouth and throat" Dean looked at the body. Richard's eyes were gone all that was left were scorched marks in both socket. "So what so you think did this?" Dean asked. "Jasmine didn't die like he did, she was probably in the way, and the message said. 'he stole from the damned' might have a vengeful ghost" Castiel was going over most of the stuff with himself when he came to the conclusion. He didn't want to say what else he think it might be, until he had enough proof. "Ghost, ok so we're right then?" "Yes Richard might have found something that was probably meant to be forgotten. We have to figure out why they..." Castiel pointed to the couple. "Were headed in the middle of nowhere maybe we could find out what he took" Dean nodded. "Ok Sam's on that, we just have to wait for him. So lunch?" He asked.

Locke's house

The Locke's were what Sam expected. They had a locked glass shelf of expensive knick knacks, ancient small statues and plates, and some china. They had paintings of angels on three of the walls that had eyes that seem to follow you. Sam found this worse than a clowns stare. To showed they had kids, were pictures and the many game systems in the entertainment area. They had two Xbox sytems one was a 360 the other was the Xbox slim, Playstation 3, and the Wii with nearly 4 dozen games of each game system. Sam thought that maybe all the kids here had these and were spoiled rotten. Joe Locke walked in the living room and gave Sam a tall class of water and he had a Miller Light. Joe sat down on the black leather loveseat across from Sam. Sam thanked him for the water and took a sip.

"So.." Sam said after placing the class on a coaster. Dean would have made some smart-ass comment out loud that will offend someone then make the 'oops I just said that out loud huh?' look. "What do Richard and Jasmine do for a living?" he asked. Joe put his beer on the coaster and sat back crossing his legs. "Well Richard was and archaeologist, and Jasmine bought and sold art" he said. Sam nodded writing in his note pad. "Did Richard tell you where he and his wife were going?" "They were going to our parents to celebrate their 50th anniversary, he called me to watch the kids till they got back" he said uncrossing his legs to get his beer. "Where do they live... your parents?" Sam asked. "Nebraska" he said. "And why weren't you going?" Joe gave him a look. "It's just precaution sir" Sam said. "I was booked last week with clients I had to stay here, all I had room for was to watch the kids and work" "And what do you do?" "I'm a chef" Sam was writing everything down.

"Would anyone want to hurt your brother?" "No he got along with every one so did Jasmine. They're not like the people here, stuck up thinking their better than everyone. They were good people" Joe said. "Why would anyone hurt him" He added sadly. Richard was his little brother he wasn't suppose to die before him. "Did Richard bring any of the things he finds home?" Sam asked. "Why- "Just answer the question sir" Sam said calmly. They stared for a moment. "Sometimes, but it's not illegal he studies it" Joe said that part quickly. "Did he recently bring something from work?" Joe shrugged "He never mentioned it and if he did bring something back it was probably something top secret" he said. "Why do you say that?" Joe shrugged. "I just figured maybe some of the things he digs up are top secret. He could've found a space ship for all I know" "Did Richard seemed off when he called you?" Sam asked. "Uh... No" Joe said. Sam stood up. "Thanks for you time Mr Locke..." Sam looked at his watch it was 12:24 pm, lunch. "That will be all. If you have anything else that can help with this investigation give me a call" He said handing him a card. Joe nodded and walked him to he door. "I will Agent Jones" He said.

Dean and Castiel sat at some bench in the park people watching and eating burgers from some fast food place called Big Az. Dean made some joke saying they named it Big Az for their "Big Az" burgers. They were in fact the biggest burgers he has ever seen. It took Castiel a second to get the joke, but when he put two and two together he got it nodding. "Hey check out Santa Clause with his one of his reindeer" Dean said with a mouthful of burger. Castiel looked to see a old fat man with a long white beard and long white hair. In a red bulky sweater and matching sweat pants walking his weener dog. He choked on his soda laughing at the way the mans belly jiggled. Dean laughed too. "Th-thats not funny" Castiel says trying to calm down. "Then why did you laugh?" "Who's Santa Clause" Castiel asked after he calmed himself down. "Wuh? Oh some made up fat dude who brings kids all over the world toys on Christmas" Dean said. "Santas not weeal!" shrieked a four year old boy that over heard the conversation. Dean turned around to see a very upset mother. "Mommy, mommy he said Santas not weeal." "Santa is real." she glared at Dean and stuck her nose up. "Your not getting any pwesents! You meanie" the boy scolded and they walked away. "Sorry!" Dean said cringing. Castiel laughed. "S'not funny" "Y-yes it was" Castiel laughed again "Ha ha laugh it up" They heard the rumble of the Impala. "Sams back" Dean said.

Sam walked over to them. "Hey" he said. "Hey lunch?" Castiel asked lifting up a bag of greasy food. Sam's brow furrowed. "Uh no thank you". Castiel shrugged and took a bit of his burger. "So what did you two find out?" Sam asked sitting down next to Dean who was at his right and Castiel on Deans right. "Well Richard was fried crispy from the inside" Dean said taking a sip of his soda. "Really?" Sam asked. "Yeah everything was pretty much cooked. What did you find out?" Dean asked. "Well they lived in a gated community filled with snooty rich people..." Dean shivered. "Yeah I had the same feeling. Anyway Richard was an archaeologist and Jasmine sold art" "So you think he dug up some dead guys treasure?" Dean asked.

Castiel frowned when he ran out of soda and tried to reach for Deans but he got his hand slapped away. "Mine" Dean said. "Yeah..." Sam said he was shocked Castile pouted. "We got a-" "A ghost we figured that part out- "I did. Dean went nowhere near the body" Castiel said and snatch the drink quickly taking a sip. Castiel made a triumphal huff. Dean glared but ignored it. "We should figure out whats on that stretch of highway. Joe, Richard's brother said they were going to Nebraska" Sam said. Dean crumbled up his wrapper and threw it to the trash can and missed. "Ok lets do some research" Looking disappointed at the fact his missed the trash. And when Dean said 'we' he meant Sam or Castiel. Sam nodded and headed to the car. Castiel got up and tossed his wrapper and made the shot and also picked Deans wrapper and did the same. Dean stared bewildered. Castiel had a smirked that said 'ha ha I made it and you didn't' and walked away. Dean who was still shocked stared at the trash can. Then he went after Castile. "Hey are you sure you don't have your mojo?"

**A/N: If you've notice I got 'Big Az' from one of season six episodes can you guess which one? Anyway we were cracking jokes. ( my 7 siblings and Mom and Dad ) and my parents made that joke up, yep Fridays like family night, use to be Thursdays, well it still is if were on CBS, but hey Supernatural is great fun for the whole family am I right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Mans Chest

Chapter 3

Sam was at the table with his laptop. Face illuminated by the glow of the screen. Dean and Castiel were watching DR. Sexy MD. Castiel was at the foot of Deans bed sitting Indian style. Which was closest to the TV. Dean was also on the bed back resting on the headboard with a beer and the remote. They've been watching it for a good two hours and Dean was trying to explain the show. Sam would snicker every time Castiel would ask a question and Dean would sigh like he's talking to a child. Castiel may be a grown man-angel whatever, but he had the innocents of a child. And the way he tilts his head when he don't get any of the references Deans talking about, makes him seem childlike. But Castiel was no child. Though he sometimes seem like it. He was very smart, and a very fast learner if he doesn't be stubborn about it. So here Sam sits listening to Dean trying to explain why Dr Sexy is sexy. "I don't get it..." Castiel says. Dean rolls his eyes. "What now?" Dean. "You said Dr Sexy is sexy because he wears cowboy boots..." Castiel says turning to Dean. "Yeah because it's true" Dean says. "But those boots are hideous" Sam had to hold a laugh when Dean face fell. "I don't know you anymore, this show is awesome" Dean said. "What, look at them. And this show doesn't make any sense why would anyone want to watch..." Castiel pointed to the TV. "This. So far Dr Lin, dumped him, then cries for him, then got back with him, dumped him again. He finds someone else, she gets jealous and tries to kill the other woman. And 'Dr Sexy' saves the other woman's life and Dr Lin and him get back together, just for him to cheat then die, then come back to life not really dying then dumps her" Castiel had to catch his breath. "So this show 'sucks ass' as you would say" Sam couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He busted into a full blown laughing fit. Dean stares at Castiel blankly.

Sam wiped the tears away as he tries to calm down. "Even he knows this show sucks." "Shut up Sammy" Sam laughs harder. "Fine we'll watch something else, it was a re-run anyway." Castiel nods and turns back to the TV. "Hey guys got something" Sam said still high from laughing. "What is it?" Dean asks. "They were killed just tree miles from a deserted town." Sam said more serious now. "Where?" Dean asks. "Lost Springs, This was the last assignment he had as and archaeologist too. He went with a group of his buddies" Sam said. Castiel turned to Sam. "Lost Springs?" He asked. "Yeah. Do it sound familiar to you?" Sam asked. "It do but I don't know why?" Castiel walked over to Sam, so did Dean. "Why is the town deserted?" Castiel asks. Sam picked up one his pages and began scrolling down. "It says the Cole Mines shut down and people just moved away" Dean snorted. "Yeah right, I bet my right nut something supernatural wiped out the whole town" Dean said. Sam pulled another page. "Ok... here it says, its been deserted since 1954. houses are abandon, no ones lives there. Uh it says..." Sam's voice faded away as Castiel begins to think. This place sounded familiar. "Cas?" Castiel snapped out of his daze. "Huh?" "What is it?" Sam asked. "Nothing, just this place sounds familiar" Castiel said going back to the bed. "What you've been here?" Dean asks. "No, the first time I visit earth was nearly two thousand years ago" "So two thousand years, but why does this sound familiar to you?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. "I don't know" Castiel flopped backward on the bed and stares at the ceiling, folding his hands over his stomach. Sam and Dean shared a look. "Something about Lost Springs...Maybe I'm mistaking this for another place" "Maybe it's nothing" Sam suggested. "Maybe" Castiel sighed.

_**Then: **__Castiel woke up in a small room. Walls moist with crimson red blood. Fear struck Castiel as he remembers this room. Out of all the rooms in Hell he hated this one the most. Castiel tried to move but realized he was shackled to the wall with no clothes on whats so ever. "Hello Castiel." Said a raspy voice. "Ready for today's session?" "I will never give you Sam Winchester!" Castiel spat trying to hid the fact hes scared out of his mind. "Oh but you will Castiel." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest. Castiel's scream reverberated through the walls of the small room. The pain stop and his head dropped. His breathing ragged. "Soon Castiel we would have you!" _

Castiel gasped as he bolted awake. At first it took him a second to figure out where he was until he heard the soft breathing and snoring of the Winchesters. Castiel's heart started to slow down. Letting out a breath of relief Castiel mush his face with the palms of his hands rubbing his eyes. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. Red glowing lights read eight forty-five am Sam and Dean will be up soon. Sighing Castiel dragged himself to out the bed and to the bathroom. He undressed and turned on the shower. He checked the water not wanting it too hot or too cold then got in. The first three minutes he just stood there letting the warm water run down his face. This wasn't the first time he had this dream in fact this would be the fourth time. The first three were the same him hanging there someone in the shadows wanting Castiel to give Sam to Lucifer. This one was the same but the voice never say 'we would have you'. This got Castiel thinking Dean was probably, about not letting him tag along.

Castiel turned of the shower and stepped out. He walked to the small sink. He swiped the fog of the mirror. He stood there naked looking at his reflection or should he say Jimmy's in the small mirror. He will never called this his own body, and thought of this as just temporary. Castiel stares, he looked very tired and pale. He put a hand on his chest where the scar of the sigil should be. Water was falling from his wet hair and it hits his eyes he does nothing but stare. _There's got to be a way to fix this. _Castiel thought. Jimmy didn't deserve this he was supposed to be with his family right now. Castiel thinks about the promise he made to Jimmy. He promise after the war was over Jimmy will return to his family and they wouldn't have to worry about demons and angels ever again. Then Castiel saw a scar right on the left side of his lower abdomen. That was where Lucifer stabbed him. Castiel took a closer look. I the scar looked like a far away four pointed star, or a compass, the north and south, with the smaller points, west and east with the longer points. Lucifer made sure Castiel could remember._"You cant fix it" _Castiel jumped back startled as the voice from his nightmares spoke. _No._ Castiel thought. _"Yes Castiel. You cant save him" _"You're not here" Castiel whispered. _"Oh but I am. You can't hide from us we will have you!" _"No-" Castiel gasped as he backed up from the sink. A loud knock made him jump. "Cas hurry up in there Sam's having a bitch moment" Castiel heard Sam mumbled something and Dean laughing calling him a girl. "Sorry I'll be out in a bit" Castiel said. He took a deep breath and ran his hands threw his wet hair. He looked at the pile of clean clothes and got dressed.

Castiel came out the bathroom feeling a bit better than he did. Just a bit he still felt like crap and his head hurts. He had on one of Dean's black shirt and a pair of jeans with the knees out of them. On top on the black shirt was on of Sam blue flannel button up shirt. Though it was big on him he still like it, it was quite comfortable. Sam and Dean loaned him their clothes until they got Castiel more. Sam pushed passed him going to the bathroom. "Hey Cas thought you drowned in there" Dean said. "You cant- "Just a saying. So you slept good?" Dean asked. Castiel turned on the TV and sat down on his bed. "Not really but it's ok" Castiel said. Dean sighed. Nightmares. "Nightmares?" Castiel didn't answer. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked. "There's nothing to talk about" Castiel said flipping through the channel absentmindedly. "Cas-" "Dean lets worry about this hunt first" Castiel said not in the mood for Dean. He was on 'big brother' mode. "Fine, Case first. Do you have a headache?" he asked. "Yes, I took some advil its just a small headache" "When was this? And how much?" Dean asked. "I took two after I got dress... here" Castiel took the bottle out his pocket and tossed it to Dean. "You can see for yourself" Dean rolled his eyes, but still checked. "Ok, Let us know when they don't work." Castiel let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes _mom_" he said sarcastically still flipping through the channels. Dean rolled his eyes again.

**Later on (Noon)**

"They found another body" Sam said. Dean grunted as he sat up from his bed. "Where?" "Same place just like the Lockes" "Just one?" Dean asked. "Yep he was found 3 miles from his car eyes burnt out, and maybe his insides too" "3 miles?" Castiel asked. "Yeah," "Same message?" Dean asked "Uh...yeah same thing" "Why was he 3 miles away from his car?" Castiel asked more to himself. "Any torture marks?" "Um... yep he has some" "Guys got a name?" Dean asked. "Tom Clark, we're going to his place he has a wife, get this he lives in the same gated community, bet he's and archaeologist" Sam rapidly pecked at his keys. "Yep he was, and here's Richard" Castiel and Dean walked over to Sam. On the laptop screen was a picture of a group of archaeologist, Richard on the far left along with ten more unknowns and Tom at the end. Tom wore classes and had hair like Sam but it was jet black, and was Deans age. Castiel stares at the picture something was odd about the place the picture was taken. They were in the plains. But that wasn't the odd thing. What strike it odd was the place looks eerily familiar, but he couldn't grasp why it seemed so familiar. Castiel had that funny feeling again. "Can you see if there was an article about a finding some dead guys crap?" Dean asked. "Uh the only thing they found was old tools and old papers" _Lost Springs, Lost Springs...why cant I remember. _Castiel thought. Sam picked up another page. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. "Looking more into Lost Springs this might be were the ghost lived" Sam said.

Castiel's headache came back but ignore it as Sam read from the article. "Some say the Cole mines shut down and the people just left, but recently archaeologist found papers from 1954, that was the last thing written..." Sam voice began to fade and Castiel's headache got worse. Castiel grunted as he held the left side of his head. "Cas?" Dean asked. "Uh f-fine...nugh" Castiel fell on his knees clutching his head. Dean was already on the floor at his side "Sam!" Dean said. Sam was up in a nanosecond. "Cas, Cas what's wrong" Castiel said nothing as he clutched his head. "Cas" Sam tried. "Castiel!" Dean said firmly. Castiel picked his head up and looked into Dean but something's not right. Castiel's eyes seem empty and looks as if he was seeing through you not at you. "Cas?"...

_**Then 1954, **__Castiel was in the middle of some small town. People were walking past him like they couldn't see him. The clothes they wore looked old. Castiel's eyes squinted at the sun light on his face. A loud scream rang through the small town. Castiel spun around. A large crowed was gathering. Castiel quickly walked to the crowd. "Excuse me" Said a little girl as she bumped into him. "You can see me?" he asked. The little girl said nothing and continued to walk. She had a hood over her face making it hard to get a better look. Castiel followed her. He made it to the front of the crowed. "Hey where am I? Can you here me?" "Lost Springs" she said. "What's going on?" the girl pointed her tiny fingers in front of her. _

_Castiel's head followed and what he saw was the most horrible thing in his life. A little girl maybe five was on the ground dead clutching her rag doll mouth gaped open and her eyes missing, well burnt out of her sockets. "My God it's true" gasped a man next to him. "Who did this?" Castiel asked. "They" she said and turned around. Castiel followed her head. He put a hand over his eyes to shield it from the sun. Just up ahead of them were three lone figures standing still. "Who's 'they'?" He asked the little girl. The girl said nothing and walked away. "Hey! Uh... little girl" he called after following her. "Who are you? Was that you on the ground?" The girl stopped. "You cant stop what was destine..." The girl turned around taking off her hood but keeping her head bowed. "The Apocalypse-" The girl lift up he head. Castiel's eyes grew wide. In front of him was a corpse of the girl he just saw. He brown hair in patches, eye's gone nothing but black holes and a nice juicy gray maggot fell out her eye socket plopping on the ground. Some half of her face was missing, he could see inside her mouth from the creators. _

_Castiel felt sick to his stomach. "Soon Castiel you will learn about your past. You wont be able to stop it this time" and she opened her mouth her jaw dropping too her chest and let out a scream black smoke coming with it._

Castiel gasped and pushed Dean away. He pushed him so hard he flew onto Sam who was next to him. "Cas!" Dean said and quickly crawled to him. Castiel backed away still out of it. "Castiel!" Dean yelled. When Castiel picked his head up this time there wasn't that empty look he had in like earlier. "Dean?" Castiel looked around the room. Sam was up arms crossed with a worried look. Dean was kneeling in front of him wearing the same worried look. Castiel let out a sigh of relief. Happy he's back from where ever he was. Castiel stood up grunting with the help of Dean. Dean lead him to the bed and sat Castiel down. "Cas what the hell was that?" Dean asked. "I, I don't know" "what did you see?" Sam asked. "Sam what are you talking about- "Cas what did you see?" Sam said cutting Dean off "Wh-" "Cas tell us what you saw don't lie to us" Castiel looked at Dean. Dean had his arm crossed though he wasn't sure what Sam was up too but he trusted him. Castiel sighed and looked down at his feet. "I'm not quite sure what I saw... I was in the middle of Lost Springs. I don't think I was in the same time. There was a scream, and this little girl she showed me girl on the ground and it was her... she was dead, eyes gone..." Castiel's voice sounded shaky. "And I, I... she new my name said I cant stop what was destine..." "What like the Apocalypse?" Sam asked. Castiel shrugged.

He looked like a small innocent child. He kept playing with his fingers and wouldn't look Sam and Dean in the face. His deep gravely voice sounded small and quiet. "Anything else" Sam pressed. "Sam that's enough" Dean said. Castiel didn't look up. "Castiel was there anything else?" "Sam!" "Castiel" Castiel flinched. "She said soon I will learn my past" "What past?" "I don't know" "Cas" "Sam" Dean said warningly. Castiel looked up at Sam. "I really don't know" Castiel eyes looked pained and tired. Sam nodded. "Alright" He said. Dean cleared his throat. "Sam outside now!" Dean said and walked out the door. Sam took a look a Cas and went after Dean. Castiel sighed and ran both hands in his hair once the left.

As soon as Sam shut the door Dean spun a round narrowing his eyes at Sam. "What the hell was that for?" "Dean he saw something-" "So you don't just jump down his throat after the guy nearly had some seizure" Dean said in a low harsh tone. Sam sighed. "Dean I had to do it then cause he wont tell us a damn thing otherwise" Dean glared at him. "Why?" Sam didn't say anything just looked else where. "Why Sam!" Sam looked at Dean. "I think the rumors are true" Dean let out a heavy sigh took a few step away with on hands on his hips and the other on his head, feeling a headache coming on, then walked back to Sam. "So you thought-" "He had a vision, and I was right." "But that doesn't mean he's the Antichrist, Jeez Sam it's bad enough- why didn't you tell me instead of pulling that stunt!" Dean yelled "Because you'll get all defensive and would have told me to back off!" Sam yelled back "Damn right I would, after that little stunt" "And that's why I did it. I had to see if he'll get a vision those headaches he's been having, it fits" "Wait..." Dean said thinking. "You only suggested Castiel to come so you can see if your right about some damn theory?" Well when Dean put it that way, it make him look like some jerk. Sam sighed. "Look I'm sorry I just had to see what we are dealing with" "it's Cas Sam..."

Castiel slumped on the floor. He just heard everything. Now he knows what 'curiosity kills the cat' means because this hurts. He thought of Sam as a close friend. Why would he use him like this? Was all the time they bonded fake? The more Castiel thought about it the more he got angry. _I spent ten years in Hell to protect him just for him to betray me?_ Castiel thought. _"Yes Castiel he betrayed you. Soon Dean will too. No matter how much you give, they wont care" _ Castiel jumped "No they wont-" _"Yes they will! Its already happening-" _"No!" Castiel will not think that way Sam and Dean were his friends, like brothers he was a part of their family they will never turn on family._ "Oh but they did turn on their family. Sam chose a demon over Dean, John wanted Sam dead" _"No! I will not listen to any of this". The voice sighed. _"This is your problem Castiel, your too naive. They don't care about you!. They were never you friends!. As soon as they get the chance to they'll toss you away like the trash you are!" _"Stop it. It's not true!" _"Oh but it is. They're going to hand you over to the angels" _"They will never-" Castiel said shakily. _"Oh whats the matter Castiel, your beginning to realize what your so called 'friends' are?" _Castiel was starting to give in. _"What have they done for you, you give and give and what do you get in return?" _"They saved me- _"Wrong! They didn't save you. They gave up!" _

_[Flash Back] "C'mon you son of a bitch stay with me!" "Dean I- "No you going to make it, Sam how far!"... "You still have that big brain of yours ya idjit...And that right there is not useless" [end flash back]. _Castiel narrowed his eyes and stood up tall. "They did not give up" he hissed. _"They-" _"They saved my life. They gave me a place to call home. They think as me as another family member. You can not tell me they do not care!" Castiel spat. _"You-" _ "So you can take all the bullshit and shove it! I will not give in to you _Zachariah. _You will never turn me against my family so get the hell out of my head!" It got quiet for a bit. _" You're smarter than you look young one, but that's where you're wrong. We will have you one way or another. Just because you didn't give in this time doesn't mean you wont the next. You were always the weakest angel. You'll brake soon and when I do your going to wish you had given up!" _the voice morphed into Zachariah's said."And I'll be waiting because next time we meet, the last thing you'll see will be my face after I plunge the sword in your throat!" Zachariah laughed. _"Yeah someones tried that but here I am. Lets see how tough you are when you don't have Gabriel, Sam, Dean,or Bobby backing you up!" _and just like that a flash of searing pain went through Castiel's head.Castiel clutched his head and fell to the floor. His head felt like it was going to explode. "DEAN! SAM!" he called. And just like that the door bust open and two sets of work boots came running his way. Dean was at Castiel's side first Sam next too Dean. "C-call Gabriel" Castiel grunted. "What Cas what's going on?" "Call Gabriel!...Nugh, Zachariah... Zachariah's... have to..." another wave of pain came and Castiel's grip on Dean arms got tighter. Eyes shut tight but tears of pain still fell. His head hurt so much it was hard to understand what was going on around him. He heard Dean call for Sam then he heard another voice before he passed out...


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Mans Chest

Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow thank you for the wonderful reviews, oh and thanks to the anonymous reviewer, I forget that its different on the web than my openoffice so I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen. Sorry it took long, told you I live in bumfuck nowhere, and I have shitty internet, but it's better than having none., forgot to mention this story is finished and I'm halfway done with the third episode. Oh I watched 6x20 and it was amazing, sad, exciting just crazy, I realized the episode is basically what I was leading up to in my fics, great minds do think alike lol, anyway thanks, sorry for the long wait and enjoy. **

**Later on (Night)**

Sam and Dean watch from the sidelines as Gabriel tends to his brother. Castiel was put on the bed and he was still unconscious ands been like that for a good few minutes. Gabriel put his hand on his head like he was checking Castiel for a fever. Gabriel lifted his hand just a few centimeters up and closed his eyes. His hand started to glow as he chanted quietly, Castiel's back arched and he started to scream, Dean was going to intervene but Sam held him back. The screaming doesn't stop for a few seconds. When it was over Castiel flopped back on the bed boneless. Gabriel pulled up the bed sheets on Castiel and moved a strand of hair out of the way staring at him. "I've failed you again brother." he says in Enochian so Sam and Dean wouldn't know what he had said. "This was a bad idea. Shouldda never brought him along." Dean said pacing the room. "What the hell did you do to my brother!" Both brothers turned around to see Gabriel with a scowl on his face. "We did nothing!" Snapped Dean. Gabriel shoved Dean up against the wall, Nose flaring with anger. "What did you do!" Gabriel said slowly. "Nothing! Now put me down" Dean seethed back. Gabriel was still holding on to him thinking about blowing him up into Oblivion. "Gabriel put him down." Everyone turned to Castiel sitting up. Gabriel let Dean go and walked to Castiel quickly. Dean stoop up straight and re-adjusted his jacket.

Castiel tried to get out the of the bed. "You need to be resting" Gabriel said trying to put him back in the bed. Castiel slapped Gabriel's hands away. "Stop babying me" He said trying a second time to get out of bed. "Cas, I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with sweet tooth over there" Gabriel glared at Dean. Castiel sighed and stayed but he sat up against the headboard. "Uh Gabe what the hell was that?" Sam asked. "He put a sigil in my head, to keep Zachariah from entering anytime he wants, like I did to your ribs." Castiel said. Sam's and Dean's eyes grew wide with shock. "What?" "I thought I killed that dick!" Dean said. "Yeah like you thought you killed me" Gabriel said rolling his eyes before popping a sucker in his mouth. Now it was Dean turn to glare. "He was dead. I think Michael brought him back, that's maybe why he didn't show up when we killed Lucifer" Gabriel scoffed. "That is _if _you killed Lucy. Man you guys gotta make sure things are dead before claiming they are" Castiel glared at him and Gabriel shrugged. "Micheal don't give a rats ass about Zachariah so why would he bring him back?" Dean asked. "True Micheal can care less, but Zachariah is the only one creative enough to get to us, and he just proved that today." Castiel said. "Has he been there the whole time we've been here?" Dean asked. Castiel shifted a little. "I guess...at first... I thought I was hearing Jimmy, then I thought I was reliving my time in..." Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "Hell... the voice didn't sound Zachariah's, but today the voice sounded impatient, but I still didn't think it was him, until he gave me a clue that it was him" "What was that?" Dean asked. "He said you guys will betray me and you'll give me to the angels. Then by the way he tried to get me to betray you..." Castiel said looking up at Dean. "He said that before to me once that's how I knew it was him and I had to get Gabriel" "How long have you've been hearing voices?" Sam asked. "Since you brought me back to Bobby's" Castiel admitted quietly.

"And you didn't say anything about it!" Dean said angrily. Castiel bowed his head "Why didn't he just pop in if he was in your head?" Dean asked. "I guess when he couldn't get that information, he started tormenting me" "Where is Jimmy anyway?" Sam asked. "In the pit being some demons play thing" Gabriel said bluntly not caring for a mere vessel. Castiel glared at Gabriel. "What it's true." "What how?" Dean asked taking the words out of Sam's mouth. "They must have bounded him to me, where ever I end up he'll be there too" "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "The angels or some demon merged us together so if I die he'll end up where I end up" " So they first ten years Jimmys been..." Dean trailed off. "Yes" Castiel said sadly. "Cas how did you end up in Hell the first time?" Sam asked. Castiel began playing with the loose thread on the blanket. "The first time, if after what Raphael did was the first time then I don't remember, but I think the first time was after I banned the angels at the warehouse in Van Nuys, then the next thing I know..." Castiel trailed off.

_[flashback] Castiel's on all fours panting. "It, it worked" he said not believing it himself. He almost wanted to lay on his back an laughed at how this stupid stunt worked. But he had to make sure Dean got Adam out "Dean" he said voice cracking. He slowly got up and began limping. "Dean?" Something hit him in the back of the head and he blacked out. [End flash back]._

"Someone hit me from behind." "So you don't remember it being two times?" Sam asked. "No, just the first ten I, I barely remember that...I really like to stop talking about this" "Ok that's enough" Deans said looking at Sam. They heard a yawed. Everyone turned to Gabriel. "Look this has been an eventful night but I have things to do" Gabriel said. "Wait..." Sam said. "If Micheal brought Zachariah back, and you brought Castiel back, who brought you back with your powers?" Sam asked. "I told you I don't know" he said. "Yeah like we believe you" Dean said. Gabriel glared at him. "Look, Winchester. I. Don't. Know. Was that slow enough for you?" "Something's off" Sam said. "What are you getting at kid?" Gabriel asked Sam "Don't you think this is just a bit odd..." Sam started. "I mean, Micheal not showing when we killed Lucifer, he brought Zachariah back, somehow your alive with your mojo and you raise Castiel from the dead, and he gets kidnapped by demons, and there's a whole lot of other thing that don't make sense. What if there is a such thing of an angel Antichrist, what if there's a prophecy, and we didn't stop the Apocalypse" Sam rambled. "Sam maybe were getting ahead of or selves here-" "Dean he had a vision" Sam interrupted. "Maybe its just some left over mojo." Dean said. He really didn't want to believe it but everything's leading to Antichrist. "Maybe there's hidden prophecy" Sam said. "Well Sammy boy there isn't, there's no antichrist it's just a rumor-" "Why is everyone talking like I am not here!" Castiel said interrupting Gabriel. Dean felt a small, barely there surge of power when Castiel got angry, but ignored it, coincidence?. "Sorry Cas" Dean said. "Well I'm leaving-" "What if he's right?" Castiel asked. Gabriel glared at Sam. "Cas don't worry about it-" "What if I am the Antichrist because I have Lucifer's blood in me." he said. "Do I still have it in my system?" he added looking at his brother with pleading eyes. "Look I don't know bye" and Gabriel vanished. Castiel let out an angry huff and got in the bed pulling the covers over him. "Damn angels! Cant get a simple yes or no answer!" Dean huffed "I'm going out, Cas do you want anything?" "No." Castiel said from under the covers. Dean frown then looked to Sam. "Want me to bring back something?" "No I'm good" Dean nodded he took a look at the lump of covers in the bed then left.

"Cas?" Sam said sometime after Dean left. Castiel didn't say anything at first, but then sighed. "Yes Sam?" "I'm sorry about earlier when I kind of jumped you after that vision" Sam said nervously. "I would have done the same..." and it was true if he was like the soldier before he wouldn't hesitate to get the information he needed. "No need to apologize, you were doing what you thought was right." Sam felt guilty for using his friend like that. "Yeah" was all he said. "The girl in the vision how old was she?" he asked wanting to change the subject he brought up. Castiel sat up. "Have you found her?" Castiel asked getting up walking to Sam wincing at the pain in his head. "Yeah I think was this her?" Sam showed him the picture. She was on an article holding a doll, it was in black and white but it was her. "Yes that's her, is this when she died?" "It doesn't say in this article this..." Sam pulled up another page "Was the last thing published well, it didn't make it yet." Sam said absently. "But it was the Date was October 15 1954" Sam said. "Sam?" "What?" " That picture of Tom and Richard was taken on the 15th..."

"So you think this girl is killing these people?" Dean asked. Sam and Castiel nodded. "So what?.. they take her doll or something?" "We don't know lets interview the wife of Tom Clark then visit, Jane Aspen she also lives in the community, and so does Jacob Milder. The rest of them in the photo live out of state" Sam said. "Alright...You're going to be ok now?" Dean asked Castiel. He nodded. "Yes I believe so." "Alright lets get some sleep" Dean said. Both Castiel and Sam nodded.

**Lost Springs.**

A woman runs into an abandon house she shuts the door quickly and hides unders a table. Her red hair was a mess, mascara stained tears rolled down her face her clothes torn and dirty. She puts a hand over her mouth and tries to calm her breathing, and began listening to see if that monster was following her. She thinks she lost it a few miles back. So here she sits listening. She heard the wind blowing outside, and the sound of swaying tall grass. When she thought it was clear she almost let out a breath but then she heard the thumping of heavy boots. "Come out come out were ever you are" said a gurgling voice. She kept her mouth shut. The foot steps started to get closer and her heart began to run a mile. "Where are you?" the voice said playfuly._ Thump, Thump. _The footsteps are getting closer. With each thump she flinches. _Thump, Thump._ The thumping stops. She almost wanted to take a peek under the table cloth. She sat there and listened. Whoever this was, was wheezing and sounds like it was having trouble breathing. Soon what felt like hours the footsteps starts again then began to fade away. After she was convince it was gone she let out a breath of relief. "GOTCHA!" the voice yelled and she was pulled from under the table from behind. Her screams of pain reverberating through the quiet night.

Tom Clark's House the next day

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and Castiel after. "Cas are you sure you're ok cause if your not you could be resting" Dean said "Yeah Cas, Dean and I got this if your not feeling up to it, you we could drive you back to the motel" Sam said. Castiel shook his head. "I'm fine, I have taken the pain pills you gave me, I'll be fine. Lets just finish this case" he said. "Ok" Sam said.

Dean looked around. Sam was right, this place had stuck up rich people written all over it. Dean shivered. He already hated this place. "Uh Dean, if she offers drinks and you accept use the coaster please and keep your comments to yourself" Sam said. "What the hell are you talking about? keep my comments to myself pftt" "Just do it, if they don't have coasters then fine but if they do use it" Dean rolled his eyes "Fine, Martha Stewart" "Who is Martha Stewart?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side. "Some lady, who make arts and craft crap" Dean answered. "But why is Sam-" "Okay lets stay on point here" Sam said rolling his eyes. "Whatever Sammy" "Sam" "Don't care" Sam sighed and knocked. "Hello" Said a woman. She was in her mid thirties and she had short blonde hair. She wore a very expensive and very ugly pink pants suit. "Uh hi..." They all flashed their badge, this time Castiel had his right side up. "I'm Agent Jones, this is Agent Sprice..." Sam pointed to Dean. "And Agent Miles.." He pointed to Castiel. "We would like to ask some questions about your husband" she rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this" she said. "It wont take long" Dean said. "Fine come in" she said rudely.

Like the Locke's they had expensive art, and nick knacks, but no pictures of kids. Castiel stares at a 'fugly', as Dean would put it, small statue of, whatever the hell it was. Sam and Dean were looking around. Dean huffed a laughed and was going to reach for a clown statue. Sam gave him the 'don't you dare do it' look. Dean returned it with. 'aw c'mon Sammy why not' look. Castiel was going to reach for something but Sam stopped him "You remember what Bobby told you?" He said not really asking. Castiel nodded and put his hands in his pocket awkwardly not wanting to touch anything. They found out Castiel has butter fingers, good thing it doesn't becomes a problem when he fights. One day Castiel picked up a picture of Bobby's wife and dropped it. Bobby yelled at him till he was blue in the face and told him to keep his hands in his pockets and don't touch anything. And Castiel felt real bad he never felt like that before. And this got Castiel to stay up late until he fixed what he had broken. They found him on the table asleep with the tube of superglue stuck to his hands. Now Bobby had something else to yell at him for, but Castiel just smiled knowing Bobby was happy he did that for him.

Linda walked in and the trio sat down. She handed them some water then sat down. "Mrs-" "Just call me Linda" she said crossing her legs giving them the stink eye. "Linda..." Dean said holding back the eye roll. "We know that Tom was an archaeologist, so did he bring anything home?" "Well..." she thought about it. "No" she said. Castiel began staring at the paintings of three angles one on each wall, the fourth one had a picture of Linda and Tom. Castiel couldn't help but think something was up about those paintings. "Well do you know where he was heading?" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look I have things to do-" "It will get done faster if you cooperate Mrs. Clark" Castiel said keeping his face stoic. Something left over from being an angel Dean guessed. Dean had to hide the smirk when he saw the face she made. "Fine... no" she said angrily.

"Do anyone want to hurt him, or have something out of the ordinary happened?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't know" she said. "You're his wife" Dean said roughly. "So doesn't mean we where close" she said. "Uh Mrs-" "Linda" she said cutting Castiel off. "Mrs Clark..." he finished and she glared at him. "The paintings do you know the names of these angels?" he asked. "What do this have to do with this case, my husband is dead and you want to know the names of angels?" she scoffed. Sam looked at Castiel wanting to know why he asked the question. Castiel tilt his head. "You don't care about him.." "Agent Miles" Sam said shocked Castiel said that. But Castiel ignored him. " You're happy he's dead. You were going to do it your self but failed each of the three times you did. So answer the question, the names do you know them?" Castiel said impatiently. Linda paled. Castiel just stared at her, so did Sam and Dean who were surprised by the look on her face it was true. "Y-yes, the one behind you I think his name is Zachariah, the other two I- I don't know" She stammered. Castiel got up so did Sam and Dean not knowing what to do. "Thank you for your time" and he began to walk away "Agent Miles how-how did you know it was three times?" she asked weakly. "You're going to have a second chance. I advise you to fix all your wrongs while you still have a change of fixing it" he said not answering the question, not looking st her and walked out the door.

"Holy crap, Cas did she..., how the hell did you know?" Dean asked. "I read her soul" Castiel said. "Wait what? You still have-" "No my Grace is gone I cant feel it...I don't understand, I am not suppose to read souls" "Or have visions" Dean added. "Yeah that too" Castiel sighed and got into the car. He always had the back. He likes the back, he was always relaxed thoug he hated small confining places but the Impala, she was nice to him. Castiel will sometimes chuckle at how Dean like that was. The Impala will always lull him asleep. Once she hums a sweet calming lullaby, it's hard to stay awake. But he had the feeling he wont be relaxing, not like he was anyway. Something wasn't right. Sam frowned and got in the car, and so did Dean.

"Ok the painting of Zachariah, what made you ask?" Sam asked after driving for sometime. "Somethings not right about this case" Castiel said. "What?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling, you know that article Sam found with the girl I saw..." "Yeah she's the one were after" Dean said. "Yes but something don't add up, I saw inside of her mouth it wasn't burned like Tom's and Richard's. Her eyes were just burnt out and no torture marks, then she pointed to three male figures, there were three pictures of angels on the walls" Sam began to think. "I saw three angels in the Locke's house, I think they had a painting of Zachariah. Wait you don't think-" "In my vision she said, 'Castiel you will learn your past', maybe she meant the past of my kin" "Yeah, I was thinking maybe angels" Sam said. " I was thinking the same thing but didn't have enough proof." "So the three figures must be angels" Sam said. "So angels killed those people?" Dean asked "I'm afraid so" Castiel said sadly. "So she's pissed some angel blew her eyes out and wants revenge, I don't blame here" Dean said. "That's what happen when you see an angle's true form" Castiel said. "Even to kids?" Dean asked. Castiel hung his head. "No, unless she was meant to die" Dean huffed bitterly shaking his head in disappointment. Castiel knew what that meant. He thinks Dean is still mad at him about trying to kill Jesse. "But that don't explain why 'he stole from the damned' was written on their cars." Sam said. "She had a doll, maybe they dug that up" Dean suggested. "I don't know, this case is not making any sense like Cas said..." Sam started to ponder more. "Zachariah and two other angels killed the girl and the whole town, on October 15 1954, a group of archaeologist dug up the girl took something that was hers on the 15th its the 5th of November now, so why do we only have two victims so far?" "I don't know" Castiel said.

"Well we know what happened to the girl, do you think we could find her doll or whatever she had and burn it?" Dean asked. "We don't know if its that they took, so far all they found were papers" Castiel said. "That could be a cover up, like that whole closing of the 'Cole mines' drove the people away, I think they found something big, we need to talk to someone who's still living." "We have-" Dean's phone interrupted Sam. Dean with one hand, searched his pocket for his phone while the other held the steering wheel. "Hello?" He said. "Uh huh, yeah thank you" Dean hung up. "We might have one left Jane was just found hours ago"

Later on (Noon) at the morgue.

The same short old man shows them to the body of Jane Aspen. "Put them-" Back when you're done we know" The old man glared at him a left. "Dean, that was not nice" Castiel said. "So he started it" Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled the metal door to Jane's body. Then gasped. "What?" Dean said. He looked at the body. She looked like Anna, pale with fiery red hair. Dean took a look a Castiel. He had that sorrow look on his face. _Why do he care she tried to kill Sam and him._ Dean thought. Then again she was his sister. "Cas are you ok?" Castiel nodded. "Yes, I'm fine lets get started" Dean nodded.

One hour later.

Jane wasn't tortured like the others. She was burned from the inside eyes gone, but that's all she had. "What's that?" Castiel asked when Dean turned her head. "What?" Castiel took a closer look. Something was in her hair. He pulled it out. It was a slender silver piece of metal. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked. Castiel took a closer look. "It has Enochian symbols on it" "What you think that's a piece of an angel sword?" Dean asked. Castiel eyes grew wide as he examines it more intensely. "What?" "It cant be" "What are you talking about" Dean's phone rang. "Sam what is it?" Sam was walking to the car quickly. "Dean, this Jacob Miller didn't find a doll" he said. _"What was it then?"_ "A treasure chest, filled with gold. Tom, Richard, Jane, and Jacob and two others found it and they shared what was found" Sam opened the car door and got in _"Hurry up and get here Castiel found something."_ "Okay I'll be there in a bit... oh wait I checked Jane's place she had she had three paintings of angels and so did Jacob, ones Zachariah, the other Uriel, the third get this is..." Dean looked to Castiel who still looked shocked. "Cas?" Dean asked._ "Yeah, something's not right"_ Sam said. "I was never there" Castiel said quietly. This didn't make sense he was never there, at lest that what he remembers. Castiel started to feel dizzy. Just when his legs was going to give out Dean caught him. "Shit!" Dean didn't have a good grip with just one arm but he helped him to the floor almost falling with him. _"Dean?" _Castiel clutched his head it started to throb. "Shit, Sam get here quick!" _"Whats going on?"_ "I think its happening again, hurry up and get here!" he said and snapped the phone shut. "Cas?..." Castiel tried to focus on Deans voice but the throb, turn into and excruciating pain was making it harder. "Dean..." he called but darkness took over...


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Mans Chest

Chapter 5

(A very important A/N (well it's not that important but read it )At the end.)

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for following this story, and putting me on your fave author lists. Thank you. So here is the last chapter of 'Dead Man Chest'.**

When Sam heard the urgency in Deans voice he floored it. Sam began to think about the case. Nothing was making any sense, though the victims are connected, but the ghost didn't match. What would a five year old do with a chest full of gold? Sam was starting to think this wont be an easy salt and burn.

Sam made it to the morgue and ran inside he flashed his fake badge. "Excuse me I'm looking for Agents Sprice, and Miller?" the receptionist hung up the phone and gave Sam an annoyed look. "They're in room 15B" "Thank you" he said and left. When Sam opened the door Castiel was on the floor out cold and Dean was trying to wake him. "What happened?" Sam asked. "He found a piece of an angel sword and freaked out. Cas, Cas" he said shaking him. Sam took a closer look at Castiel. His eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids. "Castiel..."

_Lost Springs October 5, 1954_

_Castiel looks around the town with a sad look on his face. He heard an flap of wings but doesn't turn around. "Whats troubling you brother?" "I don't understand. Why would Father command this Uriel?" he asked turning to Uriel. He was in vessel of a dark man in his 50's. Castiel was in a vessel age 20 similar to Jimmy Novak. Uriel looked at the younger angel with disgust. "Castiel, are you doubting Father?" he asked. Castiel tilt his head to the side."I am not doubting Father. I just want to know why would he command- "You should keep your questions to your self" There was another flap of wings. "Ok lets kill the abomination" Said Zachariah. Uriel walked to Zachariah, then turned back when Castiel wasn't following. "Castiel?"... _

_**[Flash] **__He was looking around then stopped in the middle of the dirt road and frowned. Why would Father command this? He thought. "Hey mister?, why so sad when you have pwretty wings" said the little girl. Castiel kneels to the girl. "You can see them?" he asked tilting his head. The girl giggled. "Of course silly there beautiful I wish I had wings like you" she hugged her rag doll closer, the dolls arm was falling off. Castiel didn't know what to do no one said his wings were beautiful. "Thank you. What is your name little one?" "Sarah May" she said with blushing holding her doll close. "What's yours?" "Castiel" "I like your name its pwretty too. Are you an angel?""Yes I am" "Then why do you look sad?" she asked. "I am not sad" he said. "Mama said when your sad think about something that makes you happy, My Mama makes me happy" she smiled. "What makes you happy?" "I don't know?" he thought for a bit what makes him happy. What is happy? "Can you fix Betsy?" at first he was confused but then she showed him the doll. "Your doll?" "Yes my Mamas too sick to do it. But I found something to make her feel better" she said happily. "Let me see" The girl handed him Betsy. Castiel put a hand over the doll and it started to glow. The girl was in awe. "Here you go Sarah" he handed her the doll looking brand new. She gasped and hugged him. "Thank you, Castwiel thank you." Castiel smiled then hugged her back. He's never been thanked, or hugged Castiel smiled bigger he didn't know if angels were able to smile. For the first time he felt...happy. So this is what happy feels like. But then he frown. He couldn't let this happen to her, she was innocent. He had to save her and her mother. "Sarah where do you live?" he asked. "Right there" she pointed to the run down house. "Hold on tight" and in a blink of the eye they were gone..._

_**[Flash] **__They were inside the house now. "Wow" she gasped. "Sarah May is that you?" said a weak woman voice. "Yes Mama, I brought a friend." she grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him to her mom's room. She was in the bed and her room was dark. She looked frail, and was too skinny. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "He's an angel" Castiel walked further in. her eyes grew wide in shock. "M-my God it's true, they do have wings" she tried to sit up making herself look more presentable. "What brings you here?" she asked. Castiel frowned "Ma'am..." he trailed off. He would have to make this quick. There was a loud boom! As the door flew open. "Castiel what do you think your doing?" Uriel bellowed... _

_**[Flash] **__ "Stand down Castiel!" Castiel clinched his fist and stood his ground. "No!" Castiel spat…._

_**[Flash]**__ "That is not wise young one" "No!" Zachariah raised his hand and in a flash of light and the sound of Castiel's screaming he was gone..._

_**[Flash]**__ "Castiel please help me- help me. I don't want to hurt people- don't want to hurt people. He's in my house hurry"..._

**Now:** Castiel bolted up gasping. Dean already moved out the way not wanting to get hit by Castiel flailing arms. "No! Don't hurt them" Dean quickly tried to calm him down. "Cas, it's over, no ones-" "No! No I have to save her..." "Cas" Sam said softly. Castiel was looking every but him and Dean. "I have to-" "Castiel it's ok. Your not back there anymore, you're here with Sam and Dean" "S-Sam and Dean Winchester?" Castiel said warily. "Yes, Castiel, you're not there anymore" "Bu-" "Shh, it's ok" Sam said. Castiel eyes seemed focus now. "Cas?.." Dean asked "Do you know where you are?" Castiel nodded slowly. "Yes Wyoming, we're at a morgue in Casper" Dean sighed in relief. "Ok Cas up you go" Sam and Dean helped him up. "I was there" he said after his headache pass from throbbing to a dull pain. "We know" Sam said. "What happened?" Dean asked. "There was a mission, we had to kill some powerful demon, but we had to kill the whole town with it... I tried to save the girl, Sarah May and her mother. Sarah and her mom could were able to see my wings" "How?" "Only a few could see an angels true form, she saw my wings and nothing happened... I tried to save them but... Zachariah and Uriel..." Castiel trailed off. Sam looked to Dean. "They killed them?" Dean asked. "The vision was all jumbled up, but the last thing I saw was Zachariah banishing me. And then her voice asking for help"

"Hmm" Sam thought. "What?" Dean asked. "I've been trying to figure out why Castiel vision was about the past instead of what's going to happen, it's because he's been there." "Why couldn't you remember?" Dean asked. "I don't know." "So Sarahs not our killer?" "She is" Castiel said. "But they found gold what would a little girl do with gold?" Dean asked.___[Flashback]"But I found something to make he feel better" [End flashback]. _"To save her mother" Castiel said. "But the victims were tortured and were burned, she just had her eyes burned out" Sam said "Jane wasn't. She was a clue" Castiel said. "Some hell of a clue" Dean muttered. "In fact they all had a clue, it was right there in front of us." "Whats the clue?" Dean asked. "There's-" " Two different ghosts" Castiel looked at Sam nodding. "Two? Great. But everyone else in that town died on that day so why only two?" Dean asked. "I don't know. But she said she doesn't want to hurt people. The other ghost must be forcing her" Castiel said. "So more research?" Sam asked. Castile nodded. "Alright, Sam will handle that and you will get some sleep" Castiel nodded he was too tired to protest. All he wanted to do was curl up in a nice warm bed and sleep for a month. "Lets go".

**Motel: 5:30pm. **Castiel was fast asleep on his back on top of the blankets. Dean was sitting across from Sam at the table. Dean took a glance at Castiel who had his mouth open slightly snoring. Dean snorted. "What?" Sam asked. "Nothing, just never thought I'd see Cas actually like... this" He said pointing at Castiel. Sam looked at Castiel. Then he snorted. "Yeah weird huh?" Dean took a swig of his beer. "Yeah... We got to help him" Dean said. "What do you mean?" "He's not suppose to be here Sam. Don't you think he misses his home?" "Yeah, but you have to remember they kicked him out" Sam said. "Yeah because we dragged him into the whole, 'save the world' crap." Sam sighed. He knew this was coming. Dean would start to feel guilty about Castiel loosing his home, Grace, and faith in God. "Dean, maybe Castiel wanted to help us" Sam said. Dean huffed bitterly and took a swig of his beer. "Who would want to help us?" "Apparently Cas..." Sam sighed again. "Look Dean Castiel wanted to help us, just like he wanted to stick with us" "He had no choice" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. Dean... I bet if you asks Castiel if he regretted saving our sorry asses, he'll say no" Dean took a look at Castiel then turned back to Sam. He didn;t believe it. "Dean we're Cas' _only_ friends I don't think, if he had the chance, take it all back he would up and leave. And I think he don't want us to feel guilty for him" Sam said. "Do you feel guilty?" Dean asked. "Of course. He went to Hell to save _me_." Sam said still not able to believe it. "But I try not to think about it, instead I show him the finer things about being human" "Like what?" Dean snorted. "I have could be fun." Sam said defensively.

Dean laughed harder. Castiel stirred and turned to his sighed mumbling something in his sleep. Dean and Sam laughed quietly. "We should do that" Dean said once he calmed down. "What?" Sam asked. "Show him the greater things in life. We should make a list" Dean got up and walked over to his bed. He pulled his duffel bag from under it and pulled out a paper and pen then walked back to Sam. "Seriously we're doing this?" Sam asked. "Yep" Dean said, and started to jotting stuff down. Sam chuckled shaking his head.

**The Next Day**

"Ok I think I found the other ghost" Sam announced. Castiel who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling sat up. "You did?" "What?" Dean said coming out the bathroom. "Sam found the second ghost" "Who?" "Jeremiah Sprouse, dude this guy was _the _Indiana Jones" Sam said. Castiel and Dean walked over to the laptop. There on the screen was a black and white photograph a tall man in his thirties. He had dark hair long hair and a big rimed hat over it. He had on heavy boots his pants tucked in them and a long over coat. "He travels around the world, finding hidden, and forbidden treasure. Says he even found the Fountain of Youth and can never die" Sam said having one of he geekgasms. "Well he's dead, can you skip all this crap and tell us where he died" Dean said. Sam began to scroll down. "Uh... in 1969 he heard a rumor about there being gold in the old mines of the 'Lost city'... so he left and that was the last time they saw him" Sam said. "Are you sure this is the guy?..." Castiel stares into the photograph. His head started to throb. "Cas.."

_Castiel was standing outside Sarah's abandon house. It was dark and quiet. Jeremiah walks past Castiel and into the house. He had an oil lamp to light the way. Castiel took a step and he was in the house instantly ."Yes, it's mine all mine woo!" Jeremiah shouted... "Dammit" he cursed. He quickly tried to pull the chest... There was a loud crack and then the roaring sound of fire. "No" he gasped. He tries to run but the flames swallows him._

Castiel gasped. "What did you see?" Dean asked. "He's our guy" Castiel said quickly. He sat down on the bed and tried to calm his breathing. "He found the gold. In her house.. there was a fire" "Well he and the house s'already burned, whats left? Somethings up" Dean said. "Yeah weren't the other two tortured?" Sam asked. Castiel began to think. The eyes, the torture marks on body, the insides being burned. Every time they think they have the ghost something else pops up... _[Flash back] "You will learn you past Castiel"... "One way or another we will have you... "I don't want to hurt people- don't want to hurt people." [end flash back]. _"I don't-" "It's a trap" Castiel said interrupting the brothers. "What" Castiel laughed hysterically and flopped on the bed on his back. "Cas are you ok?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I just didn't think he'll get this desperate" "Zachariah?" Both brothers asked. "Mmhmm?" "Whats so funny?" Dean asked. "Nothing, just had a fucked up week" Sam was taking aback. Did he just cursed. Not that he doesn't, but the f' word? "So what do we do?" Dean asked. He was just as shocked as Sam but he got over it. "We cant leave he has them under his control, and wont stop until he have me so.." "No way" Dean said. "Dean..." Castiel sat up. "We have to go" "We'll go you'll stay here" "I know where he is?" Castiel said. "Tell us" "Let me come" "Cas" Dean said warningly. Castiel stared into Deans eyes crossing his arms. Though Castiel was shorter he was still very intimidating. Dean tried to hold the gaze but sighed and gave up. "Fine" Castiel gave him a cheeky smile. "Was that so hard" He said. Sam snickered. "Shut it" Dean said.

Lost Springs Wyoming (night)

Gray dark angry clouds covered the stars and the moon. It looks like a big storm was coming, or already arrived. The Impala made a choking noise then died on the side of the road. "Shit!" Dean said. "Whats going on?" Sam asked. "Well we're in the right place" Dean said and turned of his baby. "Sorry girl I'll make it up to ya" Dean said to his car. Castiel came out the car and put on his jacket. "So we find the house and burn it then head back" Sam said "Hey Cas..." Dean said once he shut the trunk. "You think you find her house in the dark?" Castiel looked around. It was pitch black. "I sure hope so" he said grabbing his shotgun and flashlight walking away. Sam shrugged and followed Castiel. Dean sighed and did the same.

After some time walking, Dean was about to say something but a scream stopped him. The all stopped. "It's her" Castiel said. "This way" when they got to the house they were going to set the house on fire but then loud crack of thunder shook the ground. "Shit" Castiel hissed. Sam and Dean gave worried looks when Castiel cursed. He never cursed liked this, so this was a bad sign. "We have to hurry before-" another crack then a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Then it full blown rained. Pouring so hard that by the time they got to the house they were soaking wet. "Shit" now it was Dean turn to curse. "We have to start the fire inside" Sam said. "Ok, lets gas it up then come out and we'll start the fire" Dean said. Castiel nodded and picked up the gas can, so did Sam and Dean. The moved quickly. Pouring the gas and salt everywhere . "Got mines done" Said Sam. "So did I" Castiel said. "Ok lets-" Sam was thrown across the room and hit the wall with a thud. "Sam-" Dean was cut off when he ended up against the wall. Castiel had his shut gun ready. "Son of a bitch!" Dean grunted as he got up. "Everyone ok!" Castiel asked. The rain pounding on the roof made it hard to hear. "Y-yeah!" Both brothers said. "Lets go now!" Castiel said gruffly. "We cant fire in here" he added. "Goddammit!" Dean cursed. They all ran out the house. Sam tried the light the lighter but it wouldn't light. The ghost of Jeremiah was inching closer to Sam. Someone fired. Sam turned to see Castiel's shot gun smoking. "Hurry Sam!" He said. "Cas watch out!" another bang and Dean shot the same ghost of Sarah behind him. Castiel nodded his thanks. Just then Dean's gun was snatched from him then he was thrown against a tree. "Dean!" both Sam and Castiel yelled. "Shit" Sam cursed and tried the lighter. "What the fuck man!" just when he got the lighter lit he was just about to light the fuel when the ghost knocked it out of his hand and tossed him next to Dean.

"It's mine!" Jeremiah hissed. Castiel aimed the shotgun at him and shot it. He quickly ran to the find the lighter. Sam and Dean we up but from the looks of it Dean dislocated his shoulder, and Sam got stabbed in the leg by a tree branch. Castiel was on the ground looking for the lighter flashes of lightning will blind him for a second making it hard to see. Sam and Dean where shooting the ghost. "Cas hurry it up!" Dean shouted. Castiel found the lighter. Just when he was going to grab it. A small foot step on it. He looked up to see the ghost of Sarah May. "You killed my Mommy" she hissed "Sarah" Sarah lounged for Castiel and scratched his arm. Castiel grabbed the lighter and ran to the house. He heard two sets of grunts. Sam and Dean were having trouble with ghost number two. He stopped abruptly when the girl appeared in front of him. "You killed her!" Castiel raised his gun and shot her. This wasn't Sarah. He made it to the house and tried to start the fire. "Cas!" Dean yelled. _Two flicks_. "C'mon dammit" _four flicks. _The lighter lit. he quickly threw inside. There was a scream when the house floors caught on fire.

Sam and Dean limped to Castiel and they watched the house get swallowed up in flames. There was clapping. All three turned around. Zachariah was walking towards them with a smug smile on his face. "Zachariah" Castiel gasped. "Yep, thought you were smart, but not enough to know this was a trap!" he said over the rain "You did this?" The brothers stood in front of Castiel protectively aiming his gun at him. "Like that can hurt me" he scoffed. " It took me weeks to get to you, so I set this little hunt up" "You used the dead to get to me?" Castiel asked. "Had to make it convincing." Suddenly Sarah and Jeremiah appeared next to him. They both look like they didn't want to be here. Castiel asked. "This is low, even for you!" " Well had to do something. Now we could do this the easy way or my way" he said. "I am not going anywhere with you!" "Fine my way then" before Zachariah made his move Castiel quickly grabbed a 45. from Dean waist and shot him. In the leg.

"Ahh!" Zachariah screamed. He slumped to the ground with a bewildered look on his face. "Wh-" he said holding is leg. He wasn't able to heal it. " Hurt didn't it? Gotta love bullets made from an angel sword" Dean said proudly. "You son of a bitch!" Zachariah. Hissed. "Let them go!" Castiel demanded. Zachariah stood up swaying on his feet. "Or what you'll kill me?" He asked laughing bitterly. "Little Cassie grew a pair. I'm not scared of you" Castiel cocked the gun. "Let them go, what ever spell you have on them under let them go!" Castiel said dangerously. "Lets make a deal-" "No!" Zachariah glared at him. "You didn't let me finished" Castiel shot the other leg. "Ahh, son of a-" he started panting. "Lets play a game" Castiel said his voice eerily calm. The brothers watched in silence. "I'll tell you to let them go, and if you say no I'll shot off a limb, like hangman. So far you got three left, the final shot's the head. I have three more of these bullets left so use them wisely" "You won- Ahhh!" Castiel shot the left arm. "Two left" he said. Sam and Dean watched in horror, something's off. "Let them go" Castiel said slowly. Zachariah laughed. His laugh sounded pained. He sits up and looks at Castiel.

"I see you've learn a lot with you time in hell" Castiel gripped the gun tighter. He was going to say something but Dean beat him to it. "Zachariah let them go, or I'll shoot you myself! I'm not like Cas I wont give you a chance" Dean said. "Do it! You'll be proving us right you abomin-" Castiel shot the right arm. He didn't even bat an eye. Zachariah hissed in pain. "You have one more bullet left. Let them go" he said. Dean didn't like the look in Castiel's eyes. This wasn't Castiel standing next to him. Zachariah and Castiel had a stare off. "Now would be a good time!" Zachariah yelled into the sky. Then the next then he knows there was a bright light and then every thing went black...

_**Then: **__Castiel was in a greenfield. Tall grass swaying along with little yellow flowers. The wind picks up sending cool air. The sun was shinning bright. And all he could see where mountains and grass and a small house. Castiel smiles and takes a deep breath. He heard a girl laugh along with a woman's. Castiel turned around. He saw Sarah playing with her mom both happy. "Castiewel come play" she giggled running towards him. Castiel smiles and opened his arms. She jumped right in them giving him a big hug. "So how are you Sarah?" he asked. The woman walked towards them with a smile. "Haven't seen you in a while" she said. "Castiewel are you staying this time?" she asked. Castiel frowned. "No not this time" "Then will you be here next time?" "No I came to say good bye" "Why?" she asked about to cry. Castiel looked at the mom. She nodded. Castiel sat down with the girl in his lap. "I have to meet the other angels" he said. "But it's no fun without you...tell him mama" she said. The mother sighed and sat down giving her a sad smile. "Castiel has to go some time or another. He cant stay forever." she said softly. The girl sniffled. "But I don't want him to go" Castiel moved a strand of her auburn hair away from her face. Then smiled. "It's ok Sarah-" "No..." she sobbed. "I want you to stay. You'll forget us" "No I wont. I will never" "Never?" "Never" he smiled giving her a kiss on the nose. Like he's done many times before.. _

"_I got something for you" she gasped. "What is it?" Castiel moved the girl off his lap then stood up. He dug in the pants pocket of his vessel and pulled out a amulet that looks just like the one Sam gave Dean a long time ago. "There are only two of these. Some people thinks magical, and even believe it'll lead you God himself" "Wow" she gasped. "I want you to have it, and happy birthday" he said. She took it and put it on. "I thought you forgot" she said. "I will never forget your birthday" she hugged his leg. "Thank you, I wish you were my daddy" Castiel smiled then frown. "Hey..." he said softly. "Why don't you go try it on Betsy" "OK" she said excitedly the ran to the small house. Castiel turned to the mother. She smiled then frowned. "I'm so sorry I got you into this" "You did nothing I chose to save you and Sarah" "I know but- "It'll be all right. I'll see you again one day" he said. " Thank you" she hugged him he hugged back. "Thanks for this piece of heaven" _

_Castiel was starting to remember. He did save them and he put them in a part of heaven where no one could find them "You're welcome" Castiel knows he'll never come back. He knows the angels will show no mercy. she let go. She frown when she saw tears in his eyes. She wiped a tear away. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" he said. "We will never forget you" "I will never forget you"_

"_Cas!" Castiel turned around it sounded like Dean. "Dean?" "Cas!" "Castiel" said a soft voice. Castiel turned around. "Sarah?" "Thank you, you stopped the bad man" she hugged his leg. Castiel picked her up and hugged her. "What happened?" he asked. "The bad man did it" she said. "Cas!" Castiel frowned. "I have to go again." she hugged him tighter. "The angels are mad with you, I don't want them to hurt you again" "They wont it'll be ok, Go back to your mother ok?" "ok" Castiel gave her a kiss on her head like he use to all those years ago. "Don't forget me" she said. "Never" he said smiling. "Cas!"_

Rain was falling on his face and his head hurts like hell. "Cas?" Castiel grunted as he got up. "What append?" his voice cracked. "Zachariah had help escaping" Dean grunted as he helped him up. "Are they free?" he asked. "We don't know" Sam said. "Are you ok Cas?" Castiel was going to answer but saw Sarah next to the house dressed in all white along with her mother. _"Thank you"_ The mother mouthed. "You're welcome" he said. "What?" Dean asked. " Huh? Oh fine, let's go, my head is killing me, I just want to-" Castiel stumbled. Sam and Dean caught him. "Go to bed" he slurred. Sam chuckled. "You might have a concussion dude, you not sleeping bed for awhile" "Aw man," he groaned. Dean laughed. "Well you're not the only one who has to stay up. We have to make sure you don't fall asleep" Sam said "Lets go we have a long night ahead of us" Dean said. So Team Free Will limped they're way to the car. Sam on Castiel's left, keeping himself and Castiel up. Dean on the right holding Castiel up. "You know what we need?" Castiel asked slurring. "What?" both brothers asked. "Pie, lots of it" he said with a giggle. Sam and Dean laughed too. "Yep defiantly need pie" Dean said. "I agree" Sam said.

…...

Castiel finished packing his duffel in the car. "Gabriel said the ghosts are free" Sam said walking to Castiel. Castiel nodded. "Did he say anything else?" Castiel asked. "No he left after that" Castiel frowned. A few seconds of silence past until Sam coughed nervously. "Uh so your first hunt as a human whats it like?.." Castiel tilt his head to the side. Sam smiled nervously. "It wasn't pleasant but we got the job done" "Yeah" Sam said. "I think it will get harder-" "Now that we know we have Zachariah on our asses" Dean said walking up. "He wont be problem I have some ideas about weapons we could talk about it on the way to Bobby's" he said and shut the trunk. Sam nodded "Ok..." "Uh Cas?" "Yes Sam" "You and Sarah, what happened?" Castiel looked off somewhere then sighed. "I saved her. I put her in a safe place in Heaven with her mom..." Castiel stuck his hands in his pockets. "You did that?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "It was our secret place. I always visit them, they made me feel human. They made me for the first time in my life happy." Castiel said with a smile remembering them. "What happened? Why when we first met you were a.." "Dick?" Castiel finished Deans question. Dean laughed sheepishly "I got caught one day and I was punished" Dean and Sam had the 'oh' look. "That's why I couldn't remember my time before we met. I'm really glad that I don't remember. I don't want to remember what they did to me" Castiel said. "So what now?" Sam asked. "Head to Bobby's, heal up and find the next hunt, maybe along the way we could find out how to stop this from happening" Castiel said. "Yeah" Sam said and then he limped into the car. Dean nodded. "Hey Cas can you give me the keys?" Castiel felt his breast pocket for the keys. When he found them he tosses it to Dean. Dean catches them and got in the car. Castiel felt something else in his pocket. Inside was the amulet. Shocked Castiel stares at it._ "We will never forget you"_ Sarah's voice said in the wind. "Hey Cas.." Castiel turned his head to Dean. "Sometime today maybe" Dean said. "Oh" Castiel put it back in his pocket and with a smile got into the car. _I will never forget you._ Castiel thought "Next stop pie" Dean said. And they were off.

**A/N: Did anyone guessed what ep of season six I got 'Big Az burgers' from? If not I'll tel you in the Next episode: 'Once a brother'. Gabriel starts to think back about his days in heaven, and earth, Castiel starts remembering some of his past too, when he was just a fledgling and believes Gabriel is hiding something from him. Meanwhile on a hunt in Vegas Team Free Will get a surprise visit.**


End file.
